The Keeper's Adventures of Quest for Camelot
The Keeper's Adventures of Quest for Camelot is the season four finale of Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot In the medevil times, young Kayley and her mother Julianna see her father Lionel off to Camelot for a meeting with King Arthur and his knights of the round table, Kayley expressing to become a knight when he promises her a trip to the kingdom someday. However a dark-hearted knight named Ruber becomes upset at his share of the land's divisions and attacks Arthur to usurp him. The knights repel Ruber's attack and Lionel is killed before Arthur defeats Ruber with his sword Excalibur. Despite this, Kayley grows into a young woman, dreaming of her chance to prove herself and become a knight like her father, much to her mother's chagrin who believes it to be too dangerous for her. That day, the Keepers arrive at Kayley's house and he mother offers them shelter and food. Hearing stories of their travels, Kayley offers herself to become a Keeper, to which Julian says "I'll think about it." One day, a group of Dark Legion soldiers break into Camelot and steals Arthur's sword, subsequently losing it in the Forbidden Forest as they escapes. That night, Ruber returns with Darth Maul, Savage Oppress and their Dark Legion, They kidnap Julianna and Kayley, plotting to use them to sneak into Camelot and overthrow Arthur. Maul and Ruber further expand the Dark Legion by using a magic potion which combines Rubers allies (and a chicken dubbed Bladebeak as a demonstration) with various weapons and instruments of destruction. Kayley and the Keepers manage to escape and go to the forest in search of the sword, Bladebeak being ordered to follow them and report their location to Ruber. While there, Kayley and the others meet Garrett, a blind hermit who has learned the ways of the forest and survives with ease and the assistance of Ayden, a silver winged hawk that belongs to Arthur's adviser Merlin. Despite his objections, Garrett allows Kayley and the Keepers to help him recover Excalibur. Coming across Dragon Country, the pair meet a conjoined twin dragon; the sophisticated and intelligent Devon, and the crude but loyal Cornwall who are bullied by the other dragons due to their size and their inability to fly. With their help they manage to escape a dragon attack and a chase by Ruber and Savage Oppress who has caught up to them. Over the course of their adventure, Kayley teaches Garrett to rise above his pain when she mentions Sir Lionel. Long ago, Garrett was blinded in a fire, but Sir Lionel trained him. Soon they come across the scabbard of Excalibur, but Kayley's insistence on questioning Garrett causes him to miss a key signal by Ayden and he is injured by Tai Lung. Tai Lung and his party are beaten back by the Keepers, allowing them time to escape. While tending to his wound, Kayley and Garrett develop an attraction toward one another and the magic of the forest heals him. Trailing Excalibur to a giant using it as a tooth pick they manage to take back the sword use the giant to delay Ruber's advancement, unwittingly killing him in the process. Exiting the forest with Excalibur, Garrett gives it to Kayley to turn in, no longer a part of that world he returns to the forest, and Kayley is captured moments later by Scroop and his pirates. Devon and Cornwall tell Garrett of this and he rushes to rescue her. Darth Maul uses the potion to meld Excalibur to his own arm and using Kayley as a bargaining chip, Darth Maul forces Julianna to gain them entry to Camelot. Feeling that they have been beaten, Julian tells Alice to lead the Keepers to Camelot to stop the Dark Legion. When asked what he will do, Julian says she will fight Maul, knowing he will go straight for the King. In Camelot, Kayley frees herself to warn them and a fight breaks out. Led by Alice, the Keepers battle the Dark Legion. Meanwhile, Julian confronts Darth Maul and is nearly defeated in a duel against him. However, Karai and Kayley manage to save Jasmine and trick Darth Maul into stabbing the sword into the stone from which it was pulled. The conflict of magic destroys Maul and heals those injured. Savage Oppress soon attempts to kill the two in vengeance, only to be beheaded by Leonardo. Afterward, Arthur realizes that the strength of his kingdom is not in the strength of its king, but the strength of its people and he knights both Kayley and Garrett for their valor. Afterward, Kayley and Garrett dance at their knighting ceremony and share their first kiss, which signifies at a strong and close blossoming romantic relationship before they ride off on a horse with "Just Knighted" as a sign on the back as the pair of them ride off together. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4